Jessica Cullen?
by Alexandra.T
Summary: Jessica Stanley wiggles her way into Edward's life before Bella moves to forks. Jessica and Edward are dating. He finds himself doing the impossible, loving Bella. In a mad rage Edward ends up getting Jessica pregnant against his better judgement.
1. The Smell Of Bella

I was playing on the piano early this morning when I saw Alice trudge down the stairs in her pajamas looking mortified, her hair a mess. I opened my mouth to comment but she shot me a warning glance. I closed my mouth and heard her shrill pixie like voice in my head _Edward; I can't stand that little girlfriend of yours. She forced herself in the other night to have a sleepover with me. _I chuckled and Alice glared at me. Alice was referring to my girlfriend I'd had for about 3 months. Jessica Stanley. She was persistent. She was also very irritating. I suppose this makes for horrible girlfriend material, but once a girl mustered up the courage to 'Ask me to the movies some time' my family got very excited.

I was the only one of them who didn't have a mate. My little pixie of a sister Alice was matched with Jasper. Rosalie the vain blond was matched with the extremely large Emmet and my adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle were paired as well. In a house full of perfectly matched vampires I was the odd one out. So they had insisted I give Jessica a chance.

I reluctantly asked her to be my girlfriend when Esme started pestering me. I didn't really like her all that much. What she said aloud did not match the vile and cruel words in her mind. Mind reading was my special gift I attained when I became a vampire. Alice had been given the gift of seeing the future and Jasper was an empath who could feel and manipulate people's feelings. Those were the only gifts in our family unless you counted Carlisle's control over his bloodlust. He was a doctor at a hospital, blood surrounded him everyday and he barely even flinched at the sight and smell of it. Though he had been a vampire longer than any of us ever had.

I restarted the song I had been playing on the piano barely aware of the movements my fingers made. I heard Jessica wakeup upstairs and the music stopped for a second then picked-up again. I heard her moving around upstairs. She was contemplating what to wear. She had brought over a weeks worth of clothes. Sometimes she really reminded me vaguely of Alice.

She bustled around quickly and got in the shower. It really bothered me when she stayed over here. First off, she would be all over me, second she would use the shower like she owned it and thirdly Alice would be at my throat for daring to let her stay over. Alice was upstairs changing by the time Jessica came downstairs. Jessica flounced down the stairs and sat down next to me on the piano bench. I barely acknowledged her presence. However when she leaned her head into the crook of my neck my fingers slammed down hard on the piano leaving little dents in the keys which I cleaned off at vampire speed before she could see.

I never told Jessica about my vampire family. It just didn't seem right to tell her. First off, she had the biggest mouth Forks High had ever been graced with. "Eddie!" Well maybe graced wasn't the best word for it. I sighed loudly and heard a certain large vampire chuckle upstairs. I turned to face her at human speed and in an annoyed voice said "Yes Jessica?" She dismissed my tone and said in a supposedly loving voice "I love you" I groaned internally, I hated when she would say that. It would always remind me that I was far from loving her. Then I would have to discreetly change the subject before she could pout and whine about me not returning the comment.

Thankfully Jasper sensed my remorse and was in the room like a shot before she could open her petite little mouth "Edward would Jessica like breakfast now? Esme's made some scrambled eggs and toast" I felt relief and thankfulness wash over me. I heard Jasper's slightly southern twang in my head _No problem. _I smiled at Jasper and Jessica stood up "I'll be back soon baby" She landed a swift kiss on my cheek and I shuddered once she was out of the room.

Emmet was still laughing upstairs but at Jessica's last words he had doubled over in hysterics. I snarled and I heard his thoughts _Calm Edward, I'm just having a little fun. _I snarled yet again and just heard more chuckling and thoughts basically telling me I was overreacting. I walked into the kitchen after about 5 minutes of hearing Jessica's voice from a distance and decided that if I wanted to satisfy my family I should at least be there while she ate. That was all I would allow myself to do. My behavior was pitiful. I should just break it off with her.

I walked in on her eating a bowl of cereal and she didn't notice my presence until I slid into the seat across from her. She swallowed what was in her mouth and grinned at me "Hey Eddie" I flinched mentally. I hated that nickname. I merely smiled at her as apposed to having to say something intelligent. I heard Alice walking down the stairs and rejoiced as she was beside Jessica in an instant asking her if she wanted a ride to school "Hey Jess do you want me to give you a lift to school today?" _And drive you off a cliff._ I chuckled and Jessica shot me a look of confusion. Alice merely laughed internally and plastered a fake grin on her impish face. Jess smiled at her but shook her head "No Edward promised he'd drive me to school" My face fell, I promised what now?

I was about to express myself out loud but Alice shot me a look that told me she saw what would happen if I said no to Jess. It wouldn't be pretty. Alice let me into her thoughts and I saw Jess actually stomp her foot, wow. She had stormed out the door declaring she would walk to school. Then she came back in less than a minute later crying saying how she was wrong and she'd take the ride from Alice. Alice looked smug by the time it was over but I looked even more smug because if I said I wouldn't drive her then Alice would be stuck with her. Today was the first day of school though so I knew that right before she left with Alice she would complain that we should arrive together for the starting of the new school year or something along the lines of that.

I'd likely give-in as to not seem like the deadbeat boyfriend. Then we'd drive to school and she'd be happy. Why is it that whenever she's happy I'm miserable? This wasn't how relationships worked out in my day. Listen to me sounding all elderly and such. I'd have to watch that. So I just nodded mutely and glanced at the clock like I didn't know the time "It's 8 o'clock, we should get going." Jess nodded and hurried into the living room to get her things.

I put her dishes in the dishwasher and wished that for once she'd do that herself. When I got into the living room Jess was gone. I looked frantically for her downstairs hoping to dear god that she had spotted someone she'd rather be with and ran. But as I paced around the living room I saw her shoes at the door and sighed. I guess it was just too good to be true. She came down the stairs and threw herself at me hanging herself from my neck.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I had driven Jessica to school while she had driven me up the wall. I was sitting in biology class waiting for the teacher to arrive when a girl walked into the classroom. She was new, I could tell. Here everyone knew each other. A new girl would definitely be noticed. She had pale alabaster skin and brown hair with even more brown eyes. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, they were very nice looking. Although they had nothing on my family's golden eyes they were quite alluring. The fan that was currently on blew her scent towards me. I stiffened. That scent…

_BWAHAHAHA. How evil am I? I'm INCREDIBLY EVIL. Anywhoo. It's my first fanfiction. So be brutal, but not too brutal x]_

_And keep in mind that I am only 13 :D_


	2. Stopping The Monster

_Sorry I haven't posted in like a few weeks. I kind of wrote that first chapter out of boredom and wasn't planning on continuing the story too much further but I just got an idea for a sequel. So I started on this one, I was hoping I could just post a chapter a week but if people end up actually liking this series they might get annoyed with that. But I have so many after school activities. I have 5 types of dance and I do my music classes, acting on top of keeping fit, going to school, getting homework done and actually having a social life. But enough about me and more about Bella & Edward._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Edward's POV_

_I had driven Jessica to school while she had driven me up the wall. I was sitting in biology class waiting for the teacher to arrive when a girl walked into the classroom. She was new, I could tell. Here everyone knew each other. A new girl would definitely be noticed. She had pale alabaster skin and brown hair with even more brown eyes. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, they were very nice looking. Although they had nothing on my family's golden eyes they were quite alluring. The fan that was currently on blew her scent towards me. I stiffened. That scent…_

I felt the venom flow to my mouth, I wanted the blood, I wanted my mouth at the base of her throat. I wanted to drink her dry. I didn't just want it, I needed it. I thought about different ways to kill her without anyone seeing and I heard a nagging voice in the back of my head. _NO! Edward! She's a young human. Let her live! It's not just her life you'd put to an end. It would kill Charlie Swan, her father. She's all he has! _The voice was annoying like a gnat buzzing by my ear, but enough with the analogies. It was distracting me from my goal, from killing Bella Swan. _No! Edward, listen to me! I don't want to move again! _

Move? Alice! It was Alice in the back of my head. Speaking to me through her thoughts. I sighed and realized that Bella had sat down beside me and was studying me curiously in a way she thought to be subtle. But as a vampire I saw her peeking at me warily through her long brown hair. I listened to hear thoughts purely out of boredom but heard nothing. Strange. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and caught her looking at me through the hair she thought to be her shield. She blushed and averted her eyes to the front of the class where the teacher was giving yet another pointless explanation. I tried focusing in on her but I couldn't. This was impossible. I sighed loudly in exasperation then took a breath. Venom flowed freely yet again. I didn't plan on breathing for the rest of the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella's POV_

I sat down at the only free seat which was beside an incredibly beautiful boy. I didn't know boys could be beautiful, but this one was. He had auburn hair and golden eyes his skin was incredibly pale though. Paler than me, that was a new one. He wasn't attempting to make eye contact with me so I didn't bother with a hello. I looked at him a couple of times through my hair. Being completely sure that he couldn't see me, but he caught me a couple of times, and typically I blushed. I always blushed when I was the center of anyone's attention. He looked at me confusedly and I swore I saw his eyes darken. I turned back to the front so he would think I was just looking around but I knew he wouldn't be fooled but I hoped and prayed he was really that dense.

After that he turned his chair away and faced away from me while the teacher droned on. I couldn't really concentrate because there was a scent coming off of this boy that was, to put it lightly nice. That was too lightly put. The scent was addicting. I sometimes found myself leaning towards him to smell him. He would simply lean farther away with a little smirk on his face. The bell rang and he was up like a shot and out the door in less than 5 seconds. I'll bet he's on the track team. I picked up my books to walk to the door but after I stood up the boy who had sat at the table in front of me was standing close to me and he said "Hey, you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Mike Newton" I half grimaced and half smiled "Bella" I corrected him he nodded "Right" His baby blue eyes were wandering and I followed the pattern of his eyes as they quickly traced my body. I blushed a deep crimson and he looked smug, like he had made me blush.

He continued "So, um. What's your next class?" I had to think for a minute "Spanish" I replied simply. His boyish features contorted themselves and he came out with one word "Math" He said it like it had killed his best friend. He must really hate math.

I started walking around him and he followed suit. I guess he was trying to skip the start of math. I did my half grimace thing again as he led me in the direction of my class. He was chatting animatedly but I merely nodded and added the needed 'Oh I see' and 'Really?' at all the right intervals. He stopped in front of a pale green door and said "Spanish class, have fun Bella" I nodded once and opened the door. I stepped inside and managed not to trip over my own feet. The teacher was at the front of the room and I handed her the slip that I had to get signed by every teacher in every class I had for my first day. She signed it with a smile on her lips and I made my way to a free seat. She cleared her throat. I kept walking hoping that her throat clearing was merely to try and get the boys at the back to stop pestering a mousey girl with dark hair. My dream however was shattered when I heard her call "Isabella" I closed my eyes slowly and let them open again. I slowly turned to her hoping that the fake smile I had on my face would hide my bitter tone "Yes?' No such luck. She looked aghast at my tone but plastered on a matching fake smile and said in a cheery voice "Come up here please" I sighed inwardly and walked up. My encounter with that boy with the golden eyes had left me bitter. Once I was up there she said "Now we wouldn't want to be rude and not introduce ourselves to the class now would we?" I just shook my head. She smiled that fake grin again and I flinched. I hated when people weren't being honest with me or worse themselves. She went on about how I should introduce myself but I mostly tuned out simply out of spite. I didn't even notice when the rest of the class walked in and they all looked at me expectantly. They only time I looked up was when an impatient someone cleared their throat noisily. I smiled apologetically and said "I'm Bella Swan I just moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad" I walked to a free seat beside the dark haired girl. As I sat everyone turned to look at me. It was quite aggravating. I would be taking notes and someone would turn around and look at me like I was some sort of circus freak. Then when I would catch them they would pretend they were looking at someone near me. They were all horrible actors. By the time class was over my notes were looking okay but I was feeling even more bitter because of all the attention I seemed to be getting. I walked out of the classroom and looked around and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped landing on my foot the wrong way as it twisted. I cursed lowly and turned around ready to punch Mike in the face. But when I turned I saw a pair of dark brown eyes. It was the girl with the dark hair. She stuck her hand out "Hey Bella right? I'm Angela." I smiled at her friendliness and she smiled back. Her smile was genuine so it made me feel great. I'd been getting a lot of fake smiles lately. I placed my hand in hers and shook it a couple of times "Hey Angela, nice to meet you" she smiled her warm smile again and I asked her what she had next "Lunch" she told me simply. Apparently this school was so small everyone had lunch at the same time here. At my old school we had 3 different lunch periods "Me too" I stated. She walked with me to lunch. She chatted quietly until we were standing in the lunch line where Mike seemed to materialize out of thin air "Hey Arizona how's it going?" he asked grinning like an idiot. I shrugged "Okay I guess" he stood beside me and Angela for a while then said "Bella come sit with us after you've picked out your slop" I shrugged and muttered an "Okay" Angela laughed after he was out of earshot. I shot her a look. She just laughed more "You should have seen your face" she said in between catching her breath. I sighed loudly and moved forward in the lunch line "You looked like you wanted to bolt from the cafeteria and never come back" I grimaced. I moved up in the line again and grabbed a tray and a plate. I shifted my weight and found that my left foot was throbbing. Must have been from when I landed weird. I grabbed some food and water and made my way over to Mike's table with Angela. I walked to the round white table and sat beside a girl with caramel hair and a snobbish face. She later introduced herself as Jessica then she gestured to each person saying their name. She gestured to Mike and said his name. Then to a dark skinned boy whose name was Tyler. After that she said "And that's Lauren" a little bitterly. I had barely started on my lunch when Jessica decided to go finish up some homework. That amazed me. She didn't seem like the type to take time out of her social life for education. After she left Mike scooted closer to me and started asking me a whole bunch of questions I didn't really have answers to. Like he once asked "So Bells, what's Phoenix like?" I simply answered "Warm, sunny. Nothing like Forks" he looked disappointed at my answer. But what could I do? It was the truth. I went home that night feeling down. During lunch I had caught Edward's eye and he had looked at me like I was today's lunch special, which was ironic because the snack was lady fingers. But it wasn't a checking me out stare it was like an 'I'm going to attack you stare'. That was a little odd. I mean I'd never even spoken to him. So I ignored it. That night I slept, but it wasn't sleeping it was more like dreaming. I kept seeing his golden eyes, his full lips, and his beautiful face, all of his beauty. It was shocking that after a few hours of knowing someone I would dream about them. I blushed profusely then laid my head back down. Not daring to go back to sleep because I needed to think this through, but not completely awake either. In a dream state, but awake. Kind of like, dreaming awake.

Like I said. I am incredibly sorry I haven't posted in I think over a month. But I need reviews. It's what keeps me going. I hope the few fans I have haven't given up on me. Give me more chances and I promise to deliver. Please read and review. New up-and-coming story soon. I do not have the 3rd chapter ready. I don't even have it planned. And I realize her dreaming about Edward is a little early but I really want to speed this up especially because I don't have fluff stuff planned. Just the plot-outline. So I'll probably be thinking up ideas in math class (Oh like you pay attention) with a paper and pen. Also my friends who read this keep me going too (Even the ones who say they read it but never do [;) So please tell all your fellow Twilighters because I really need to get some feedback. Read and review. Also if I haven't already pestered you relentlessly READ AND REVIEW.

P.S

It's rated teen because in later chapters people will swear. Not much though. Tiny swear words. Blink and you'll miss them. Anyways. Read read read, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Not A Chapter, Just Explanations

I realize I haven't explained what goes on in this story, so people basically in this story Edward gets Jess pregnant because he is in a mad rage. What puts him in this rage is the fact that he can't have Bella. He feels like he'd kill her if he became intimate with her. So with the fact that he can't eat or be intimate with Bella he tries to make himself love Jess by getting her pregnant. This is still an Edward and Bella story because he still can't make himself love Jess. He wasn't in his right mind when he impregnated Jess. So eventually she'll have a baby that might kill her. Eventually she'll also have to learn about the Cullen's BIG SECRET (Yes the vampire one). But the plot is that Jess dies while the child lives. The child becomes like Rosalie's own. So while Rose is content Edward still loves Bella. He never stopped loving her. So Edward will sweep Bella off her feet and I'll go from there with the story.

Read and Review :D


	4. Good And Bad News

I have good news and bad news. I'll give you the bad news first. I will not be finishing any of my Twilight fanfictions. And if you like Harry Potter this is the good news, I will be writing a fanfiction about Rose/Scorpius. If you've read Harry Potter (All 7) then you'll know what I'm talking about. So I'm really very sorry to those of you who were reading this but I feel more connected to this story and I personally will have more fun writing the Harry Potter fanfiction. And Tori your idea was great. Maybe you could finish this story for me with your idea? Also I feel I should stick to writing one so I can update sooner. Like every week. I'll be able to update sooner now because my computer has been cleaned of all viruses. But the only story I'll be updating is the Harry Potter one. I have the first chapter almost done. So again I apologize and if you read Harry Potter I urge you to read this fanfiction by me. The only reason it's not out yet is because I can't decide on a name. If you could please review for this story telling me what names I could use for it that would be great. Also if you're looking for a GREAT Twilight fanfiction check out Bella Hale. At this point she has 47 chapters. The story line is AMAZING. Check it out. And yes Bella and Edward DO end up together at the end. That's not a spoiler :D

Because it's expected.

So thank you all and check out my latest Harry Potter story when it comes out.


	5. Thank You, Bye

One Final Thing I Have To Say Is. Thank You To I Am Lady For Hating On Me. Because You Know You've Made It When You Have Haters. Anyone Who Wants To Finish This Story Or Make It Their Own Go Ahead.

Thanks For Those Who Read And Reviewed But Now I'm Going To Write A Story About Harry Potter :D

Thank You All.

Bye

-Alexx


End file.
